Raindrops fall for a reason
by Eltrish
Summary: "Segala eksistensi yang ada di dunia ini ada untuk sebuah alasan." Dan hal itu berlaku pula untuk Unsui.


Fic pertama Eyeshield 21 (Yoroshiku minna! XD) yang entah kenapa bisa diketik nyaris seperti otomatis di tengah segala kesibukan yang ada. Tanpa draft, tanpa bayang-bayangan ato apa pun sebelumnya. Muncul begitu aja karena inget seseorang.

Ditambah lagi fic ditulis mengenai tokoh yang jujur saja bukan karakter favorit Ish.

(Bahkan draft yang udah dibuat mengenai Agon dan Hiruma belum bisa diketik tapi udah didahului sama fic ini...? Misteri.)

Oh well. Mungkin ini yang namanya permainan takdir? Kufufufu

May not the best fic I wrote, but hopefully you can still enjoy it. ^^

* * *

Raindrop fall for a reason

* * *

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata

Warning: OOC (?) and created by an amateur (Mohon maklum)

ENJOY THE STORY!

* * *

Bukan pertama kalinya dalam sepekan terakhir ini hujan turun membasahi tanah lapang yang dihiasi oleh rerumputan hijau itu. Perlahan rintikan hujan yang turun pun jatuh semakin cepat dan deras dengan ritme teratur. Bau khas tanah yang baru diguyur derasnya air hujan yang turun pun tercium samar dan Unsui hanya terdiam menikmati segala kesunyian yang ada di bawah langit yang tak lagi biru.

Jika sang waktu diputar kembali kepada 1 jam sebelumnya, rasanya lapangan ini baru saja dipenuhi oleh ratusan penonton yang datang berbondong-bondong untuk menyaksikan pertandingan football yang diselenggarakan.

Bukan pertandingan antar dua klub terkenal, sama sekali bukan, Unsui berani jamin. Bahkan pertandingan yang barusan ditontonnya hanyalah pertandingan football antar dua klub dari dua sekolah dasar dengan kualitas yang biasa saja.

Tidak ada yang spesial dari pertandingan tadi.

Sama sekali bukan pertandingan yang seru atau menegangkan. Pertandingannya bahkan berakhir dengan perbedaan skornya terlalu menyolok. Nyaris seperti pembantaian tanpa perlawanan. Seperti semut dan sepatu boot.

Memang, terkadang takdir itu tidak adil, menurut Unsui.

Salah satu tim harus berbesar hati menerima kekalahan sementara tim yang lain bersorak ria atas kemenangan yang didapatkan. Yang satu berakhir menundukan wajah sembari menyeka air mata dengan seragam bajunya sementara yang lainnya mendongakkan kepala dan tanpa malu-malu memamerkan senyum sumringah.

Adil?

Tentu saja tidak.

Tidak ada yang adil dalam kehidupan ini. Atau setidaknya begitu yang diyakini oleh Unsui.

Bukan tanpa alasan Unsui berkata begitu. Pengalaman hidupnya yang mengajarkannya.

Terlahir menjadi anak kembar dengan pembagian kemampuan yang tidak sama rata membuat Unsui harus ribuan kali (ya, ribuan kali. Percayalah ini bukan merupakan perumpamaan dengan majas hiperbola.) merasakan pahitnya hidup.

Dibandingkan, dipandang sebelah mata dan selamanya hidup dalam bayang-bayang nama besar adik kembarnya.

Oh, ayolah, Unsui pernah merasakan semua itu hingga rasanya ia sudah muak.

Bagaimana mungkin Tuhan begitu tidak adil sehingga memberikan _segalanya_ untuk adik kembarnya, Agon, sementara _tidak_ memberikan _apa pun_ untuknya? Hei, bukankah Tuhan seharusnya maha adil? Namun dimana letak keadilan itu?

Adik kembarnya, Agon, dianugerahi oleh bakat _super impuls _yang memungkinkannya untuk mempelajari segala sesuatu hanya dengan melihatnya (Perlukah Unsui mengingatkan kejadian dimana pertama kali Agon mempelajari keseimbangan tubuh dan mengendarai sepeda hanya dalam sekali coba? Rasanya tidak perlu.)

Sementara Unsui?

_Oh, ya ampun. Sepertinya Tuhan lupa memberikan bakat itu kepada Unsui. Maaf Unsui, mungkin lain kali. Bukan berarti Tuhan tidak berlaku adil padamu. Oke?_

Ada lagi? Tentu saja.

Adik kembarnya, Agon, dianugerahi titel seorang jenius yang hanya lahir 100 tahun sekali juga bakat yang mungkin diidam-idamkan oleh hampir semua pemain football di dunia ini. Ditambah lagi semua itu didapatkannya tanpa usaha keras.

Garis bawahi: TANPA USAHA KERAS.

Sementara Unsui?

_Oke, anggap saja Tuhan lagi-lagi lupa memberikan titel 'jenius' untuk Unsui. Hei, tapi bagaimana kalau cukup berpuas diri dengan titel sebagai: "Kakak-kembar-agon"? Bukankah itu membanggakan? Tidak semua orang kan bisa menjadi kakak dari seorang jenius yang lahir setiap 100 tahun sekali. Ya kan?_

Oh Tuhan, itukah yang kau sebut dengan definisi sebuah keadilan?

* * *

Banyak orang yang mengatakan untuk menjadi seorang yang sukses hanya memperlukan 1% bakat dan 99% usaha.

Benar begitu bukan?

Unsui tidak salah menangkap atau mendengar kan? Mereka bilang _hanya_ memerlukan 1% bakat, benar begitu?

Kalaupun benar seperti kata mereka bahwa menjadi seorang yang sukses hanya memerlukan 1% bakat, maka itu artinya 99% usaha dan kerja keras Unsui dipecundangi oleh 1% bakat Agon.

Bagaimana tidak?

Meskipun sang kakak kembar berlatih keras bersama pemain shinryuji naga lainnya dan sang adik malah asik-asikan menggoda gadis di salon sembari potong rambut, nyatanya pada akhirnya Agon tetap berprestasi gemilang.

Mungkin Agon merupakan suatu anomali yang menentang hukum alam yang ada. Mungkin ia merupakan sebuah pengecualian.

Ia merupakan pengecualian yang membantah perbandingan antara bakat-usaha itu 1:99 karena untuk kasus Agon nyatanya perbandingan itu berubah menjad 100:0.

Ia juga merupakan pengecualian bagi pelatih Shinryuji Naga. Tidakkah kalian ingat bahwa berbagai dispensasi dan perlakuan khusus diberikan oleh sang pelatih khusus hanya untuk Agon?

Mungkinkah Agon juga merupakan pengecualian yang merubah definisi keadilan yang ada?

* * *

Hujan hanya tersisa rintik-rintik. Langit yang sebelumnya kelabu pun perlahan mulai diwarnai oleh warna oranye kemerahan. Sinar matahari yang sudah condong ke ufuk barat pun malu-malu mulai memperlihatkan dirinya.

Di tengah lamunan panjangnya, Unsui mendengar suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi. Suara belahan dirinya yang lain, Agon.

"Yo, Unko-chan!"

Seketika suara itu terdengar, Unsui secara refleks menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Ia menemukan Agon berdiri di belakang sana. Seperti biasa, cengiran berbahaya yang tertempel permanen pada wajah adik kembarnya seperti memberikan intimidasi kasat mata yang nyata pada Unsui sadar ataupun tidak. Membuatnya secara instant merasa sebagai kaum inferior sementara sang adik merupakan kaum superiornya.

Langkah kaki Agon mendekat dan menghapuskan jarak di antara keduanya.

Unsui diam tak bergeming bahkan ketika adik kembarnya berdiri tepat di hadapannya dan sekonyong-konyong duduk sembari menepuk-nepuk kepalanya.

"Kau masih tetap botak seperti biasa eh, Unko-chan?" tanya Agon dengan nada mencemooh.

Unsui tidak menyahut atau merasa tersulut. Tentu saja, ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi perangai Agon yang buruk.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Hujan-hujan sendirian tanpa wanita. Kau menyedihkan, Unko-chan." sindir Agon makin sinis. "Oh, apa kau habis ditolak oleh seorang wanita makanya kau sengaja datang sendirian kesini? Benar begitu?"

Wajah Agon yang antusias terlihat kontras dengan wajah kakak kembarnya yang datar.

_"_Tidak. Aku baru saja menonton pertandingan football disini."

"Ah, football lagi." cemoh Agon langsung kehilangan minatnya. "Memangnya di kepalamu itu isinya hanya football dan football saja ya? Kau harus belajar menikmati hidup sepertiku."

Kembali Unsui memilih untuk tidak menyahut dan membiarkan percakapan itu terdengar satu arah.

"Tapi tentu saja kau tidak bisa menikmati hidup. Kau kan sibuk berlatih. Yah, selamat berjuang dengan latihan membosankanmu itu, Unko-chan. Mungkin kalau aku tidak ada kerjaan aku akan menengokmu."

Agon kembali menepuk-nepuk kepala kakak kembarnya lalu berdiri dan berlalu.

Unsui hanya memandangi sosok Agon yang semakin lama terlihat semakin samar dan kembali memandangi lapangan yang basah setelah diguyur hujan.

* * *

Beberapa kali Unsui mempertanyakan arti eksistensinya di dunia ini.

Kenapa ia harus lahir sebagai kakak kembar Agon? Dan kenapa harus Agon yang memiliki semuanya? Apakah itu merupakan suatu permainan takdir?

Berulang kali Unsui menangisi nasibnya. Mengutuk takdirnya. Bahkan secara diam-diam menghadiahkan segala sumpah serapah untuk siapa pun yang berkuasa di atas langit sana.

Tapi seiring dengan bertambahnya usia, Unsui semakin matang. Pengalaman hidupnya mengajarkan pelajaran lain selain ketidakadilan dunia; bahwa segala eksistensi yang ada di dunia ini ada untuk sebuah alasan.

Seperti hujan yang turun membasahi untuk menghapus bekas jejak kaki para pemaian yang terukir di kerasnya tanah lapangan itu, eksistensi Unsui ada untuk suatu alasan.

Mungkin sekarang Unsui belum menemukan alasannya. Tapi suatu saat nanti, Unsui yakin ia akan menemukannya.

Hujan telah berhenti. Sama seperti hujan yang turun di dalam hati Unsui.

Unsui bangkit dan berdiri memandangi pemandangan di sore itu. Dan sebuah senyuman kecil tersungging di wajahnya.

* * *

THE END

* * *

A/N:

Oke, Ish tau epilognya emang aneh banget dan Ish ga ada waktu buat memberi 'penyelesaian' yang pas buat fic ini. Mungkin nanti kalo ada waktu Ish edit epilognya.

Intinya... Ish nulis fic ini karena keinget temen Ish.

_"You may not know the reason why you're live, but if you have none, then find one.__"  
_

Terkadang banyak orang yang mengeluh soal hidupnya... mempertanyakan alesannya buat hidup.

Simpel aja, kalau emang belum ketemu, mati bukan jalannya kan? Cukup dengan cari alesannya dan nikmati hidup ini :) Hidup emang ga gampang, emang berat... karena hidup itu perjuangan.

Sekalipun kamu kehilangan satu alasan untuk hidup, kamu bisa menemukan ribuan alasan lainnya.

Selama masih disini, kamu bisa mencari alasan sebanyak-banyaknya.

Dan mungkin alasan itu ada jauh lebih dekat daripada apa yang kamu kira? :)

Sebenernya Ish ga mau sebut nama, tapi oh well, toh dia juga ga akan baca kan?

Fic ini didedikasikan untuk: Saga Masamune yang kembali mempertanyakan eksistensinya.

Open your eyes dear! :)

Oke,

(Maaf terlalu banyak kata-kata dan maaf kalo ga bisa merangkai fic ini dengan baik)

Akhir kata, thanks for reading. Review would be appreciated! ^^


End file.
